


The Inner Workings of Cosal

by Kimberly13



Category: Original Story
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, It's honestly just a mess, Multi, Murder, No idea what I'm doing, No real time line, chapter jumps from past to future, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly13/pseuds/Kimberly13
Summary: Takes place in a kingdom named Cosal. Mostly about Princess Mawde and Lady Acelin.
Relationships: Cyrus&Celeste, Mawd&Acelin, Mawde/Acelin





	1. Chapter 1

Mawde took the wet cloth Acelin held out to her. Mawde sighed and moved a piece of Acelin’s red hair away from her wound. “ I wish you weren’t always so eager to throw away your life for mine .” Mawde whispered as she started cleaning the wound.

“Your highness, you are worth much more than the life of a servant.” Acelin answered, the melancholy clear in her voice.

Mawde paused in her cleaning, “And you mean much more to me than just any servant!” She threw down the cloth back into the bow of water. “You  _ know _ that Acelin!”

Acelin froze for a second before taking Mawde’s hands in her own. “I do De, I swear to you that I do.”

“Then stop trying to die on me! Please I,” She paused to wipe at her tears. She then picked the cloth back up and rings out the water and finished the job she started. “ _ Please _ you mean too much to me for you to be so careless with your life.”

“And you mean too much for your people and their future.” Acelin said as she took off Mawde’s circlet and set it down on the ground.

Mawde scoffed and rolled her eyes, “You mean the people that are now under the rule of my traitorous aunt? The people I can no longer protect from her?”

Acelin took the cloth from Mawde, “The very same people you’re working hard to get back De. The same people we both know are waiting for you to take back the throne. The reason why  _ you _ need to live no matter the cost.”

Mawde closed her eyes tightly. “I know Ace but that doesn’t make it easier to see you throw yourself in the path of danger for me.”

Acelin leaned forward and kissed Mawde, “And I’ll be sure to be there for you when you become queen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mawde dropped her quill and set her head in her hands, “ I don’t know if I can do this! I hate speeches. ”

Acelin looked up from her paperwork smiling, “ I can make it for you? ”

Mawde laughed and shook her head, “ Gods no, you suck at speeches. ”

Acelin stood up and took the parchment. “It isn’t too bad, a few changes here and there.” Mawde looked up from her hands and raised her eyebrow. “I’m serious De, it isn’t as bad as you think it is.”

Mawde sighed and walked away from her desk to lean against the window sill, looking out to her people. “I guess I’m just worried, it’ll be my---”

“Your first appearance as princess after taking back the kingdom, yes I know De.” Acelin said as she set down the parchment. “And you’re doing an excellent job De, you should hear them! They’re all glad that you’re back.”

Mawde hugged herself, “I hope you’re right Ace. After everything they’ve been through they deserve someone who can protect them.”

“And they do.” Acelin reassured as she wrapped her arms around Mawde.


	3. Chapter 3

The attack started suddenly, with no chance to fight back. Mawde didn’t even know about it until it was too late to do anything. She was forced into a corner, no weapon in sight, inside the castle. “Azalea will be glad that we have found you  _ princess _ .” One of the attackers sneered, freezing Mawde.

“Aunt Azalea?” She whispered, horrified.

The smirk grew, “Oh yes Azalea, she’s been planning  _ this _ for a long time.” But before Mawde could do anything else a sword appeared through his stomach. Mawde quickly shot her hand out, forcing a burst of energy to throw back the last attacker.

“Acelin!” Mawde exclaimed as she pulled her into her arms. “Where’s Cyrus?” But the question answered itself when he came running into the corridor carrying a satchel.

Cyrus instantly pulled Mawde into his arms. “Good, you’re safe.” He whispered into the air. “Now you have to go. I’ve managed to convince Aunt Azalea that I’m on her side, but she wants you dead.” He said as he handed over the satchel.

“ But . . . I don’t want to go. ” Mawde spoke softly, tears gathering in her eyes. “I want to stay and fight Aun--Azalea. We both know she knows nothing about ruling, much less how to take care of people who aren’t soldiers.”

Cyrus shook his head, “We all know that we won’t be able to  _ successfully _ do anything.”

Acelin nodded, “Cyrus is right Mawde, you know that.” Mawde closed her eyes and sighed, and Acelin hurried to take her cloak off and put it on Mawde.

Mawde swung on the hood. “Fine, but you have to promise to stay safe Cyrus.”

Cyrus took her head in his hands and touched their foreheads, “Only if you promise to take back your kingdom.” Mawde quietly laughed and nodded. “I’ll try to feed you information when I can.” With that Acelin took Mawde’s hand, and together they ran towards the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus lowered his hand down quickly, signaling the knights to fire into the crowd. He had to force himself to not react to the screams that sprung forth; and hold back the tears that burned but refused to fall until the doors to his chambers were firmly closed.

And so as soon as the knights took care of the people he left to his chambers. He fell into his bed just as his tears started to fall. He closed his eyes and curled into himself just as his sobs really started. And when the doors opened again he curled tighter into himself, but soon enough a familiar warmth surrounded him as arms wrapped around him. “ I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve changed. ” He whispered just loudly enough to be heard.

“ You’re still you, just . . . slightly different. ” Celeste answered, tightening her hold on Cyrus.

“ You don’t make sense! ” Cyrus scoffed. “How can I still be the same? After everything I’ve done? After the people I killed? The people I  _ commanded _ to death?”

“And if you didn’t a  _ lot _ more people would have been killed. People would be suffering more than they are now.  _ You _ are the reason the people are still alive and not in some other kingdom, the reason your sister is still out there  _ alive _ .” Celeste whispered as she started pushing her fingers through his hair.

“Am I? I’m causing more harm than good!” Cyrus said as he pulled away from Celeste.

Celeste bit her lip before sighing, “But you aren’t Cy! You turn a blind eye where you can, hell you even take the blame for some of the things Azalea doesn’t like. And you  _ know _ she doesn’t hesitate to kill those she deems useless.”

Cyrus sighed and stood up, “I know, but that doesn’t make what I do any easier. Being forced to see my people suffer and do  _ nothing _ about it?”

“But if you do, you chance being killed Cy. And Mawde needs you to stay alive.” Celeste pointed out.

Cyrus hugged himself, “I know Cel. I . . . it’s just hard to remember that when I’m being forced to kill the people I care about.” Celeste walked to stand by him and leaned against him, giving her silent support.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Eva handed Princess Mawde a flower, “It’s a pink tulip, they’re native to Eveodor.”

Mawde gave her a polite smile before bringing the flower up to sniff. “It’s very beautiful.”

Eva nodded, “It is---” But before she could continue a crash is heard. Mawed quickly turned around to see a tray and broken pieces of a tea set in front of Acelin.

“Acelin!” Mawde hurried over to her. “Are you okay?” She asked as she looked Acelin over for any possible injuries.

“I-I’m fine, your highness.” Acelin said, “I’ll get someone to clean the mess and bring your highnesses tea.” And before Mawde could say anything Acelin hurried away.

Mawde frowned and turned to Eva, “I’m sorry Eva, I need to go.”

Eva tilted his head before nodding, “Of course, I’ll see you at dinner.” Mawde smiled quickly before following Acelin.

It didn’t take long to find Acelin inside one of the guest chambers. “Ace?” Mawde asked when she heard the sniffling. “What’s wrong?”

Acelin took a breath, “Nothing, you should get back to Princess Eva before she starts missing you.”

Mawde walked up to her, “She can wait, right now I’m busy trying to make sure my girlfriend stops crying and feels better.”

Acelin scoffed, “And yet your mom is expecting you to marry Princess Eva.”

“ I don’t like her! I’m in love with you. ” Mawde said as she turned Acelin around.

“ You . . . you are? ” Acelin blinked as she raised her arm, hesitant to do anything else.

Mawde smiled, “Of course I am, how could I not be?” She wrapped her arms around Acelin and kissed her. “No one my mother sends will ever hold my heart as you do Ace.”

Acelin smiled and raised her hands to cup Mawde’s cheek. “And I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Acelin was making her way to the lower town when she was stopped by Daegal Rex, one of Mawde’s advisors. “Lord Daegal what a pleasant surprise to see you.” Acelin said as she smiled politely.

“Lady Acelin, just the person I was looking for.”

“I am?” Acelin asked, a frown clear on her face. “What do you need m’lord?”

“You need to break your courtship with Princess Mawde off.”

Acelin silently scoffed, “ _ Excuse _ me?”

“To be frank  _ Lady _ Acelin you aren’t what we need in the Princess’s partner. We need someone who can help protect the people, after all we don’t want another Azalea situation, the people deserve someone who can put more money into the kingdom. Not to mention that we need someone that can produce an heir. We need a prince to marry the Princess, not some noblewomen delusioned to think she’s more special than she really is.”

Acelin narrowed her eyes, “ To you I might not seem very special, and to some people I’m definitely not. But to her I’m the most extraordinary thing to have entered her life. ” She took a breath before smoothing down her dress, “And now if you’ll excuse me my  _ girlfriend _ is waiting for me.” And with that Acelin walked away from the nobleman.


	7. Chapter 7

Mawde was at her desk working when Cyrus walked in. Mawde sighed and looked up at him, “ Why do I get the feeling that you’re about to tell me something I  _ really _ don’t want to hear? ”

Cyrus smirked, “ . . . Experience? ”

Mawde laughed and shook her head, “Very true Cy. Now what’s wrong?”

“Nothing too bad.” Cyrus answered as he sat on her bed. “We’re just having a bit of a grain shortage.”

Mawde nodded, “Easy enough to solve. You mind making a plan for it?”

Cyrus smiled, “Of course not, I’ll start working on it as soon as possible.”

Mawde smiled back, “Thank you Cy, you’re a lifesaver.”

Cyrus laughed, “I know I am De. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get to the training grounds.”

“Good luck training the knights.”

“See you at dinner.” Mawde nodded and went back to her work as Cyrus left her chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Mawde looked down at the dagger in her hand. It’s now or never. She quickly hid the dagger in her skirt when someone knocked at her chamber’s doors. “Come in!”

A maid opened the door, “Lady Azalea called for you m’lady. She’s waiting for you in her chambers.” I nod and leave to find my aunt.

And almost as soon as Mawde entered Azalea’s room she started talking, “There you are dear! Sit! We need to talk about the kingdom.”

Mawde nodded, “Can you please serve me some tea Aunt?” Azalea nodded and turned her back to Mawde. Mawde hurried to take her dagger out her skirt and made her way behind Azalea. And without hesitate she raised the dagger and thrusted it down into the back of her aunt.

Azalea managed to turn around, shock clear on her face. The shock quickly turned to anger. “ Everything I’ve ever done, has been for you. ” Azalea said, the poison clear in her voice. “And what do I get? A dagger in my back!”

Mawde scoffed, “ No, everything you’ve ever done is so you can manipulate me so I have to do what you say, everything has been for what  _ you _ want the world to be, how  _ you _ think the way things should work. ” She took a breath and shook her head, “And I’m  _ done _ with it. I refuse to let you continue to harm my people any longer!”

Azalea narrowed her eyes, “You would be  _ nothing _ without me!”

Mawde closed her eyes before opening them to glare at her aunt. “Pity, but you were and so here we are.” With that she turned away and walked out the chamber. As soon as she spotted the first guard she called him over. “Make sure no one gets in or leaves Azalea’s room. She’s to be kept inside her room without help from anyone in the castle. Am I understood?”

The guard nodded, “Of course your majesty.” Mawde nodded and left to her chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Mawde wiped her hands on her skirt, looking around at her castle. Everything looks the same yet  _ so _ different. “ You ready? ” Acelin’s voice broke through to Mawde.

Mawde nodded, “ Yeah. Yeah I am. ” Acelin smiled and took Mawde’s hand in her own. Then together they stepped out into the balcony to the applause of the people. Mawde smiled down at them and tightened her grip on Acelin. She raised her hand and the crowd silenced. “I stand before you, proud to be called your queen. It’s been too long without a true Renodet on the throne. And so I swear to you that from now on no one will be allowed to terrorize you any longer, not while I’m on the throne! Now if you all please join me in the dinning room for the feast!”

The guards opened the doors while Acelin and Mawde made their own way back into the castle. “I’m proud of you.” Acelin said as she pulled Mawde into a hug.

“Thank you, for everything.” Mawde whispered back. Acelin tightened her grip before they let go of each other. “Now let’s get to the feast.”

“How long do you think we’ll have to stay?” Acelin asked as they started walking to the room.

“For the entire thing, sadly we won’t be able to leave half way through anymore.”

“The sacrifices of a queen.” Acelin smiled.

“Well it’s a good thing I have you then.” Mawde said as they reached the room. “Now let’s get this over with.” Acelin nodded and grabbed hold of Mawde’s hand before entering the room.


End file.
